the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 August 2018
23:53-56 Has anyone here used the new FANDOM app for Android? 23:54-18 Nope 23:54-24 *use 23:54-34 One can use FANDOM on their android without gettin' the app 23:54-45 The app is useless! 23:54-50 no, i haven't. i read the google reviews on it and a lot of people are complaining, though :c 23:55-15 ^ Yeah. 23:55-15 Not a lot of people seem to be happy with it. 23:56-39 which is weird, because i remember a lot of people on the blog post weren't saying anything, really. maybe they're more comfortable with mentioning stuff on the actual reviews site? 23:57-56 i'm dling it now to see what it's all about 23:58-38 It is weird, because I've seen several of the users happy about it on the blog complaining about it on Discord. (therp) 23:59-25 They didn't want to make their complaints public I suppose. Or more public. 00:01-45 okay, so currently there's actually way more fandoms available to choose than i expected, even love live was on there which i was not expecting 00:02-05 Interesting. 00:02-24 I mean, 00:03-25 People might not wanted to say it was bad on the blog 00:03-52 true 00:04-10 and the app itself kinda works like a newsfeed, if that makes sense, from the fandoms you chose..? 00:04-21 i'm taking screenshots right now so i can show everyone what i mean 00:05-03 But I mean, they were praising it on the blog, but in the Discord server they were complaining to an actual Staff member about it. 00:05-03 (The Staffer being FishTank). So I don't get why they wouldn't voice their dislikement on the blog. 00:06-07 Maybe the people who liked it just commented on the blog while the people who hated it just went to the source 00:06-49 Most of them were the same people. 00:07-00 Sky is blue, 00:07-07 Tell me: why? 00:07-23 They some real Pranksters 00:08-41 okay, so after going through the app a bit, here are my opinions: 00:09-01 I'm trying to think of a new name for my discord bot something that's cute right now her name is MessengerBot 00:09-13 i kinda like how it looks, but the ads are a big downer. they're placed in such obnoxious places and even cover the screen at some points 00:09-24 Rip. 00:09-30 MesseBot, MoH. 00:09-50 also, one thing i find interesting is that some fandoms that don't even have discussions are included, which i found weird, as that defeats the purpose of the whole app 00:10-11 Which ones don't have Discussions enabled? 00:10-18 all in all, unless you kinda wanna read and discuss, this app is kinda pointless 00:10-20 love live doesn't 00:11-00 Ah. 00:11-00 And yeah, unless they add in an editor, I don't see the app bringing in new editors. 00:11-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:11-16 At most, it'll probably bring in a large amount of tweens that just spam Discussions and etc. 00:11-42 yeah, unfortunately. 00:12-14 Tell me, 00:12-19 What is a Tween? 00:14-24 Sure 00:14-56 I cannot believe this... chat died! 00:15-11 It's okay Bobby. 00:15-26 �� �� �� 00:15-35 ;( 00:15-41 ;( 00:16-01 :,( 00:16-17 ;; - ;; 00:16-45 ;-; 00:23-17 https://imgur.com/a/Le8Qn42 00:23-44 here's "Akumi's image dump of the FANDOM App™" 00:24-12 Interesting. 00:26-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:26-29 Proposal: 00:26-33 TDL becomes an anime 00:29-28 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:29-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:32-21 You want a party? C'mon! Lets party! 00:38-33 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:39-17 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:39-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:41-26 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 00:42-15 Welcome, Dippy. 00:42-27 Hi. 00:42-31 Jack and South! o/ 00:44-36 I was wrong last night. I do not feel better. 00:44-50 Welp. 00:45-05 Welp. 00:45-33 Sorry to know that. 00:47-30 feel better ; - ; 00:50-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:51-59 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:52-03 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:52-04 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 00:52-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:52-41 If only I could. 00:52-42 I'm back 00:52-45 WB. 00:52-55 Yee 00:53-05 Who here has watched the slender movie? 00:53-13 Seen a trailer. 00:53-28 I see 00:53-37 I avoided that movie like the plague 00:54-14 Why? Is it yet another bad game movie? 00:55-38 From what I hear, yes. 00:56-00 Syde and Jack, Staff chat please. 00:56-39 Sure. 00:58-23 Let it be known it is not a game movie! 00:58-34 Something Awful Forms photoshop, that was where it came form. 00:58-35 from. 00:58-39 Way back in the day! 00:58-40 Oh?? 00:58-47 You mean slender? 00:59-14 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 00:59-16 SlenderMan. Looks like the movie was a fucking failure. 00:59-17 Lmfao. 00:59-24 Good. 00:59-28 Indeed SlenderMan, way back in the day, was a pic for a competition 00:59-31 Most movies like that are. 00:59-38 Not all! 00:59-44 But look, I must imagine, 00:59-48 Said "Most". 00:59-57 It's clear what I meant! 01:00-03 13% on Rotten Tomatoes and only 28% of the audience liked it. 01:00-09 I must imagine that one guy from somethin' awful, the original dude, 01:00-32 It must be crazy seeing your small pick like 12 years ago become a movie and a global thing! 01:00-45 games, entire long, long youtube series hornets, and a failed movie! 01:00-50 Sure. 01:00-57 It was made in 2009 IIRC. 01:01-09 Oh my. I see Chris Stuckmann's review on Rotten Tomatoes. 01:01-37 Indeed June 10, 2009 01:02-12 I must write a shitty horror story, 01:02-21 That's not how it works! 01:02-25 so that it can become an internet meme and eventually a global meme, then a movie! 01:02-30 That is not how it works! 01:02-39 Stop! 01:02-44 What! 01:03-09 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 01:03-11 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:04-14 The second non canon closed yet? 01:04-36 No but I'm not taking part today. 01:04-49 Seems Q is alive on Discord. 01:05-52 Hopefully O' Qstljku will decide to come in TDL 01:06-45 I assume The SlenderMan movie will predict the Meincraft movie? 01:06-56 No, I am looking forward to The Fidget Spinner movie. 01:07-02 Me too. 01:07-03 Minecraft Story Mode has already been done. 01:07-09 A video game that is, 01:07-10 Meincraft movie shall be like The Emoji Movie 01:07-17 but it fulfilled the purpose. 01:07-20 Mein Kraft, then? 01:07-32 "Small-town best friends Hallie, Chloe, Wren and Katie go online to try and conjure up the Slender Man -- a tall, thin, horrifying figure whose face has no discernible features. Two weeks later, Katie mysteriously disappears during a class trip to a historic graveyard. Determined to find her, the girls soon suspect that the legend of the Slender Man may be all too real." 01:07-36 Sounds like shit. 01:07-54 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has joined the chat ~ 01:08-02 Lmfao. 01:08-02 Welcome, CalculonTheInkRobot. 01:08-03 Hey Calculon! o/ 01:08-14 Sure 01:08-14 It's a regular description yet you are biased! 01:08-29 Tell me, 01:08-40 I wonder if 01:08-44 Nope, nvm. 01:08-53 Will Meinkraft movie be an adaptation of the Meinkraft Story mode? 01:09-24 Only logical plan. 01:09-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:09-41 Mein Kraft: Story mode has ideep dialog/i already. 01:09-55 But I hath some ideas for Meinkraft Movie 01:10-01 Speaking of ideep dialog, 01:10-07 Remember the 5th episode of tdl? 01:10-19 Guy named Steve does stuff and he needs to defeat Ender Dragon 01:10-35 This movie would be live action 01:10-50 Sounds like a failure 01:10-57 Sure 01:11-02 Proposal: 01:11-16 Meinkraft has the plot of the emoji movie but with meinkraft 01:11-52 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:12-12 this has to be the dumbest topic ever 01:12-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:12-20 Sure. 01:12-29 Hey, Syde, 01:12-39 Yeah? 01:12-47 Do you have any idea who invited CandyCanMissy here? 01:12-47 I see she was here this morning. 01:12-55 I don't know. 01:12-58 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:13-02 (therp) 01:13-12 She was just here one day. Quite recently. 01:13-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:13-23 I don't remember if it was yesterday or today or when. 01:13-25 Who is CandyCanMissy? 01:13-29 Tell me about them. 01:13-30 Yesterday. 01:13-31 Yes, earlier this morning. 01:13-31 Which would be your night. 01:13-33 Definitely my yesterday at the latest. 01:14-01 My yesterday is today 01:14-03 Just check my CC message wall, South. 01:14-03 The full story is there. 01:14-41 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:15-34 she could've found the wiki on her own 01:15-53 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:16-01 I'm back again 01:16-07 wb Steven! o/ 01:17-45 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:17-50 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:18-10 It was at this moment, Bob Hartington knew he-- 01:18-47 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has left the chat ~ 01:19-17 my icon is horrid 01:19-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:19-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:21-04 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:21-32 Oh boy my new icon killed chat 01:21-32 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:21-39 lmao. 01:22-03 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:22-08 Yee 01:22-17 Well 01:22-19 Bobby 01:23-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:23-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:23-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:23-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:24-03 Steven 01:24-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:24-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:24-32 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:24-45 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:24-46 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:24-57 I replied mate 01:25-03 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:25-18 wb Mess and Q! O/ 01:25-19 True 01:25-27 o/ 01:25-43 o/ 01:25-48 ?? 01:25-52 Ah! Q! Welcome to TDL chat, a chat dedicated to chatting which is also where we chat 01:25-57 What is there to ?? about? 01:26-08 Sky is blue, tkf 01:26-41 ?? 01:31-18 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:32-44 has Q voted? 01:32-54 Sure 01:32-59 And just who is Q? 01:33-16 C.Syde65 01:33-17 that crazy dude that's your friend 01:33-19 has voted 01:33-28 lol 01:33-31 No I haven't voted yet 01:33-36 lol 01:33-41 I assume this is Q. 01:33-46 alright 01:34-00 Nah 01:34-00 This dude right here is Qstlijku 01:34-08 So, 01:34-37 Apparently, using the FANDOM app, you can see the cross-wiki recent activity of other users? 01:34-51 oh 01:34-52 Gonna head out for now 01:34-55 He doesn't have to vote if he doesn't want to. No one has to vote. And it's not abnormal for Q to not vote. 01:34-56 \o 01:34-59 ^ 01:34-59 \o 01:35-00 Bye Q! O/ 01:35-11 I see Q agreed with his wave. 01:35-12 o/ 01:35-12 ^ 01:35-15 Syde what are you on about 01:35-21 Nothing. 01:35-22 O/ 01:35-22 ^ 01:35-27 He said a simple comment. 01:35-45 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:35-49 he was talking as if someone was forcing Q to vote lol 01:35-54 I remember when Chris McFarlane became a big baddie in The meme RP 01:36-22 Yes, but I didn't want him to feel pressured. And it's not like he's held back before. In-fact I don't remember him ever voting in reviews. 01:36-38 I think he has voted before. 01:36-41 ^ 01:36-47 o/ 01:36-47 ^ 01:36-49 Poor, poor Syde 01:36-59 There's nothing to be poor about. 01:37-00 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 01:37-04 o/ 01:37-04 /\ 01:37-04 Oh?? 01:37-08 hes voted like every time 01:37-08 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:37-16 When? 01:37-27 if I am remembering correctly 01:37-33 Yeah, I think he has. 01:37-36 and like I said "everytime" that answers when 01:37-47 You might want to check. Because I don't believe he's ever voted in the reviews. 01:38-01 you go check because I think he did! 01:38-14 Everytime means everytime sadly 01:38-14 I learnt this by saying everytime wasn't everytime 01:38-52 Rich, rich Syde 01:38-52 Alright I'll check. 01:39-02 Actually, 01:39-08 alright noobs 01:39-21 we are all noobs I assume 01:39-25 Actually,? 01:39-28 qstlijku did not vote in the last one 01:39-41 dunno about the other ones, too lazy to look 01:39-49 Q* 01:39-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:39-59 So, 01:40-08 Q is not the same as Qstlijku? 01:40-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:40-19 Oh? 01:40-19 ^ 01:40-27 he doesn't like being called Qstlijku 01:40-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:40-42 Rich, rich MoH 01:40-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:40-50 Then why is that his username? 01:40-58 he wanted to rename but "Q" was taken 01:41-00 No. It doesn't look like he's ever voted in them. 01:41-17 he did I just saw it but it was only once 01:41-18 My ^ was meant for Akumi. 01:41-34 Isnt there a rule about having at least three letters in a username 01:41-35 He was inactive the first time, he didn't vote the second time, and he didn't vote in the third one. 01:41-37 oops, sorry then :p 01:41-40 I may be wrong 01:41-51 And I checked, he apparently didn't vote. 01:41-51 There was one that looked similar to AR, but it was a CheckUser request. 01:42-14 ah 01:42-17 I actually asked him about it in DM, and he told me the AR just aren't something that's he's interested in giving his vote. 01:42-19 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3043997342576573306 01:42-19 Anyone remember this? Good times. 01:42-42 Old AR 01:42-49 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 01:43-02 wb Chase! o/ 01:43-18 Ah! Chase McFly! 01:43-27 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic. 01:43-29 Hyde. 01:43-35 Ah, Bob Hartington! 01:43-37 lmao. 01:43-45 Welcome, Chase McFly. 01:44-03 Y'all should see this 01:44-05 The cringe RP is so funny. 01:44-18 The cringe RP is dead 01:44-18 Jack 01:44-23 ninja5 01:44-29 shall we have another cat fight? 01:44-32 omg 01:44-33 I was such a noob in that thread I linked. 01:44-43 Show me, TKF. 01:44-46 there should be a cat fight over Oliver that would be funny 01:45-03 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3042524402332892000 01:45-03 Look at this! 01:45-08 Whatcha think, Jack? 01:45-39 I assume everyone became a CheckUser that day? 01:45-50 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 01:45-52 None of us did. 01:46-15 :oo 01:46-19 I'm not gonna today. 01:46-35 it turned out after all of that that staff quit giving CU to wikis 01:47-05 Yeah. 01:47-16 I gave such a noobish reply. 01:47-16 Though sure, my account was only three months old then. 01:47-31 But lately we've done pretty well without CU rights. 01:47-51 CU rights are useless if someone knows how to change their IP. 01:47-56 Which ___ clearly does. 01:48-10 you could change your ip? 01:48-15 Unbelievable 01:48-18 Yes. 01:48-33 its very easy 01:48-42 I did so on one occasion when I got caught in an auto-block that I wasn't responsible for. 01:49-03 but 01:49-07 If I was the intended target, it would not have worked, because the block would have been on my account. 01:49-15 Auto blocks only last a day 01:49-21 why change your IP? 01:49-25 They do. And I wasn't going to wait that long. 01:49-29 just wait or use a VPN 01:49-34 Especially not if I was innocent. 01:49-37 They do. And I wasn't going to wait that long. 01:49-38 Rich, rich Syde 01:49-50 that will not be the new meme 01:49-57 They do. And I wasn't going to wait that long. 01:49-58 Why not? 01:50-00 And what is "that"? 01:50-07 Rich, rich Bob 01:50-13 Rich, rich me. 01:50-14 no ! 01:50-15 Rich, rich Bobby 01:50-26 BOBBY 01:50-26 No!!' 01:50-34 big bobby 01:50-37 No what? 01:50-55 Ugh, that reminds me of Mr. Blobby, who gives me nightmares. 01:51-09 Sure. 01:51-21 smallc='lightgray'robert 01:51-21 Mr. Plod 01:51-26 on ffs 01:51-37 c 01:51-44 oh* 01:52-00 on furry feline snails 01:52-11 .... 01:52-20 True. 01:52-28 C.Syde65 will NEVER be GDM. 01:52-36 neither will you 01:52-50 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:52-50 TheKorraFanatic will NEVER be GDM. 01:52-50 I rememba this account. 01:52-51 I don't see the point of that meme. 01:52-58 wb Loud! o/ 01:53-09 Neither do I. It seems just rude. 01:53-09 he was correct tho 01:53-10 Welcome, Spongebobvstheloudhouse. 01:53-18 We don't know that. 01:53-18 When are you, MoH! 01:53-21 I don't see the point of you two taking memes to heart. 01:53-39 ohhhh is that where the "NEVER" came from? 01:53-47 Yes. 01:53-53 ___ began the NEVER thing. 01:54-03 SF? 01:54-06 tkf began it 01:54-06 you realize that's the source of a lot of memes? 01:54-12 I rememba 01:54-25 heading out now, night TDL~ 01:54-33 Kk 01:54-36 night 01:54-39 day 01:54-44 Night! o/ 01:54-44 Neither never nor ever 01:54-47 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:54-59 huh 01:55-03 Night, Akumi. 01:55-04 Oh. 01:55-19 I rememba when tkf started the NEVER meme 01:55-29 I didn't. 01:55-39 DBH did 01:55-42 You did, however 01:56-06 Back when you didn't have an account and were an IP user 01:56-06 Unless dat is someone else 01:56-11 And who is DBH? 01:56-16 That was never meant to be a meme. 01:56-23 Derpy Bob Hartington 01:56-33 Obviously started it, tkf 01:56-43 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:56-45 And I assume "C.Syde65 will NEVER be VSTF" is offensive too. 01:56-45 I never knew a meme about not having a global right started by ___ would be offensive. 01:56-50 Pepe was NEVER meant to be a meme 01:56-59 but then he became one, now he famous meme 01:57-24 Pepe shouldn't though. 01:57-49 Pepe is a dead meme 01:57-53 replaced by Dat Boi 01:57-58 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:58-08 Welcome, Qstlijku. 01:58-13 This has got to be the first day where I have not said one funny or humorous thing. 01:58-14 Welcome 01:58-18 It wouldn't matter. 01:58-20 I don't even see how Dat Boi is a meme. 01:58-24 And rip, Dippy. 01:58-45 I assume tkf is an expert at real memes? 01:59-10 These TDL aren't even memes, just humorous quotes, lol 01:59-16 TDL memes* 01:59-30 Hmmm 01:59-36 Meme = an element of a culture or system of behavior that may be considered to be passed from one individual to another by nongenetic means, especially imitation. 01:59-46 Sadly, yes. 02:00-06 South started it and we all started imitating him and it became memes. 02:00-23 Incorrect; 02:00-27 Sky is blue 02:00-51 I went to ESB for a second and I saw this tab with (46) 02:01-14 246 here. 02:01-39 That was lit. 02:02-54 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:03-25 Lets discuss my icon 02:04-03 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:04-09 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:04-20 Welcome, Qstlijku. 02:04-42 It said I left, 02:04-43 ? 02:04-56 Yes. 02:04-57 Yes it did. 02:05-24 I am freezing 02:05-32 Hello freezing. 02:05-34 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:05-37 lol 02:05-45 Hopefully Fall will come soon 02:05-49 I'm back 02:05-54 Cannot stand anymore hot weather 02:05-58 wb 02:06-03 Yee 02:06-56 wb Steven! o/ 02:07-14 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:07-34 suppose to get up to 98 degrees this week here 02:08-53 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:08-57 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:09-03 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:09-19 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:09-20 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:09-42 Gonna head out now 02:09-43 \o 02:10-02 \o 02:10-07 (bye) 02:10-30 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:10-31 wb cmf 02:10-44 Sadly, 02:10-46 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:10-46 I never left. 02:10-55 Welcome, Chase McFly. 02:11-06 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:11-24 wb Chase! o/ 02:11-35 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:11-36 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:16-11 o/ 02:16-56 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:17-02 I'm back again 02:18-12 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:19-08 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:19-08 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:19-08 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:19-37 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:21-53 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 02:23-59 ~ Loretta742 has joined the chat ~ 02:24-05 Hi 02:24-24 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:24-28 Yee 02:26-12 Loretta! o/ 02:26-46 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:31-02 \o syde 02:31-30 GTG 02:31-39 Bye Chase! o/ 02:31-55 Bye, Chase. 02:32-41 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 02:33-31 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has joined the chat ~ 02:34-07 hm 02:34-16 Well, well, well chat is dead 02:34-25 yep 02:34-28 welcome, CalculonTheInkRobot 02:34-36 what? 02:34-49 I didn't..... nevermind 02:35-05 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has joined The Demon's Light. ~ 02:35-34 wb Calculon! o/ 02:35-50 I didn't leave nor join recently 02:36-01 According to my screen you did. 02:36-21 not on my screen 02:36-35 ~ CalculonTheInkRobot has left the chat ~ 02:36-46 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:36-46 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:39-43 A VSTF member voting in TDL Discussions? Unheard of. 02:40-17 And who is this VSTF memeber? 02:40-28 Icier/Ripto. 02:41-01 O: 02:41-50 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 02:42-03 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 02:42-08 I'm back 02:42-19 he forgot 2 users 02:43-02 He choose not to vote on them. 02:43-22 anyone notice we have 2 non-portable infoboxes? 02:43-30 And 3 members! 02:43-30 Q, South, and Falco. 02:43-38 Yeah, I haven't looked into it yet though. 02:43-54 oki 02:44-04 Oh?? 02:44-26 Two non-portable ones. Yeah, I wasn't sure what to do with them. 02:46-27 Oh, nice 02:46-40 Has anyone heard of "We Happy Few"? 02:46-53 I did a null edit on one, since I'm sure it's just Special:Insights being buggy and deleted the other it was a duplicate. 02:47-29 Ah. 02:47-40 Oh?? 02:47-45 Yeah, I was considering a null edit, but I never got round to it. 02:48-33 Oh, what is a null? 02:49-06 A null edit is where you open the editor, make no changes, and then publish. 02:49-31 brb 02:51-47 Oh,okay 02:51-51 Alright Bobny 02:51-56 *Bobby* 02:52-03 back 02:52-14 Yeah. 02:54-08 why did Red even create that info-box? 02:54-21 I actually don't know. 02:55-29 Bobby 02:55-37 Reply to private chat 02:56-06 http://prntscr.com/kiatae we need to fix that 02:56-53 Sure. 02:57-40 Yeah. 02:57-51 I have an idea 02:57-58 Noice 02:58-34 you know how we've been hinting at the past of what happened during the early years? 02:59-07 What? 02:59-46 like the history of the storyline 02:59-59 Oh. 02:59-59 In the RP. 03:00-22 Noice 03:00-24 what if we did two canon RPs? one about the storyline now and one about the past 03:01-06 it would create more activity on the wiki will be fun and help us air out some flaws in our storyline 03:01-46 Like a prequel? 03:02-09 Sounds like a good idea to me; 03:02-59 Me too. 03:04-15 I guess so. Though wouldn't it require a reasonable amount of planning first? How much planning did the first canon RP require? 03:06-39 Noice 03:07-05 actually 03:07-14 we made a small idea and it took off 03:07-23 it didn't take long before we started 03:08-04 Hmm. Interesting. 03:08-36 Sadly, it took MONTHS of planning to get it right. 03:09-19 I used to be like that. But as I got older, that strategy became more obsolete. Since my thoughts are much more complicated, and thus require prior planning. But as a child, I could just come up with an idea and race off. 03:09-55 I used to be like that. But as I got older, that strategy became more obsolete. Since my thoughts are much more complicated, and thus require prior planning. But as a child, I could just come up with an idea and race off. 03:11-54 I can come up with an idea and race off with it 03:12-24 As I grew older, my story concepts got bigger and more detailed. 03:14-41 I see 03:17-43 same Syde lol 03:18-10 As I grew older, my story concepts got bigger and more detailed. 03:19-57 I just whipped up a dystopian concept with Bob 03:20-12 i'm too tired tonight someone remind me tomorrow to try to think of a plot for the story I think I can create something that will fit in with the events from this RP 03:20-53 Okay 03:21-19 Okay 03:21-23 should we start from before Kaz betrayed Xeren OR to when Melissa and Atticus father was trying to fight against the demon? or start with the first one then skip time to the other one 03:22-24 I don't think their father should be featured, as that's too generic. 03:22-25 I think there should be episodes for all around the TDL timeline 03:22-38 It would be more interesting to show it pre-Demon Xeren and after. 03:22-47 o/ bye 03:22-50 ~ Loretta742 has left the chat ~ 03:22-53 Bye. o/ 03:22-59 Night 03:23-30 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 03:23-34 First things first, an episode should be showcased where the humans are having a good time with their high tech, then Kaz betrays his father Xeren and everything falls 03:24-10 "It would be more interesting to show it pre-Demon Xeren and after." 03:27-44 they wouldn't even have tech back then no cars or anything its before it was made 03:28-00 Sure 03:28-18 I assume MoH has forgotten about the high tech of before the war? 03:28-29 I assume so. 03:28-52 Rich, rich MoH 03:29-23 The world was at peace. People and their lands flourished, war was a long-forgotten concept, only heard of in stories and legends. Technology was at an all-time high, inventors such as Marty McFarlane, who was able to create robotic creations akin to humankind, being held in high esteem. 03:29-23 03:29-23 Then one day, it all changed when Kaz, son of the god Xeren, employed a long almost forgotten dark magic to wrench the godly soul of Xeren from his body, turning the god into a horrific monster, leaving the world without a god. 03:31-02 There should also be an episode where Martin McFarlane builds his androids, revealing his truest intentions, also showing CMF in the episode 03:31-44 The Demon's Light: Origins shall be the name! 03:31-50 ^ 03:31-54 SKy is blue 03:32-09 AJ Cook is soooo hot. 03:32-27 Lol. 03:32-48 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 03:32-52 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 03:32-54 Huh? 03:33-20 What? 03:34-38 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 03:34-42 I truly hope SSBS will return to continue the PM 03:34-55 Jorra, Mess. 03:35-00 Dippy. 03:35-04 Thank you. 03:35-13 For? 03:35-19 For being there for me. 03:35-21 At some point I should probably write a story about how Harrison and Piercy ended up working for The Demon. Just to get it out of my system. 03:35-35 Can't wait. @Syde 03:35-39 That could be part of TDL:O 03:35-44 Being there for you when? 03:35-47 Maybe. 03:35-49 No need to thank me, really. 03:35-49 Hope you're feeling better. 03:35-59 what happened 03:36-00 Yesterday and today. 03:36-00 I am feeling a little better. 03:36-08 Glad to hear it. 03:36-35 you're welcome but like kora said above no need to thank us ^.^ if you need to talk again Pms and DMs are open 03:36-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:37-05 But it is nice to have friends for you. 03:37-16 true 03:37-18 wb South! o/ 03:37-21 Fuck, did not go as planned. Hmph, maybe next time! Well done, Ninja. 03:37-22 hmm 03:37-28 Thank you C.S 03:37-39 I'm torn 03:37-43 Tell me, 03:37-54 Will TDL:O become a reality? 03:38-10 I doubt it. 03:38-16 should eat the jello or not eat the jello lmao (random ik) Jello always makes me feel sick but its so yummy 03:38-21 At least not identically. 03:39-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:39-45 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:40-56 bHey Billy Mays here 03:41-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~